Lady Portia
by miss wand
Summary: Portia is een jonge vrouw van hoge afkomst. Haar vader was een trouwe Dooddoener en Voldemort verwacht hetzelfde van haar. Maar Portia is er nu niet helemaal zeker van of ze dat wel wíl.
1. Chapter 1

_Ik ben terug! Ooit hebben jullie me gekend als SPB, kan ik me herinneren. Dit is een nieuw verhaaltje van mij. Ik weet niet of ik er verder mee ga, ik zie wel wat jullie reacties zijn. Read and review!_

_Disclaimer: Niks is van mij, anders zou ik niet op deze site zitten, maar miljoenen verdienen met mijn boeken die de winkel uitvliegen._

Lady Portia.

**Chapter one**

Het is hartje winter in Londen en alle huizen zijn overdekt met een dun laagje sneeuw, wat in de laatste paar minuten is gevallen. In nummer 3 van de 12 identieke huizen die in de Bellefleur staan gebeuren rare dingen, zoals de buren maar al te vaak hebben opgemerkt. Ook vanavond wekt het huis de aandacht van de bewoners van de omliggende huizen, als er een luide _knal_ klinkt.

"Ik verwachtte je al," klinkt een lichte vrouwenstem. Ze verschijnt uit de schaduwen van het grote huis. Ze is klein en dun en draagt een zijden nachtjapon. Haar lange donkerbruine haar is in een paardenstaart gebonden en onder haar pony glimmen twee donkerblauwe ogen. Aan de trotse manier waarop ze haar schouders naar achteren houdt, zie je dat ze van hoge afkomst is.

De man die tegenover haar is verschenen, kijkt haar minachtend aan. In tegenstelling tot de vrouw is hij lang en breed, met lang, bijna wit haar. Hij draagt een lange zwarte reismantel en leunt op een glanzende zwarte stok met een zilveren slangenkop, waarvan de vrouw weet dat er een toverstok in verborgen zit.

"Ik kom met een boodschap," zegt hij en hij reikt naar een van de zakken van zijn reismantel.

"Lucius toch," zegt de vrouw smalend, "Als oude vrienden kan het toch wel minder koel allemaal? Ga toch zitten!"

"De laatste keer dat ik ze zag was je nog maar een klein meisje," zegt de man, die Lucius schijnt te heten. "En ik kan me niet herinneren dat wij ooit vrienden zijn geweest."

Hij negeert de uitnodiging om te gaan zitten en haalt een in een koker gerolde brief uit een van zijn binnenzakken. Hij wil hem aan de vrouw overhandigen, maar die heeft haar rug naar hem toe gedraaid.

"Ik had je met meer mensen verwacht," zegt ze, terwijl ze naar de keuken loopt om iets te drinken in te schenken. "Wil je iets te drinken?"

Lucius, die nog steeds midden in de huiskamer staat reageert niet. Hij legt de brief op een van de tafeltjes die naast de bank staan. Langzaam kijkt hij de kamer rond.

"Mijn bezoek hier is geheel zakelijk, Portia," zegt hij als de vrouw, voorgesteld als Portia, weer de kamer in komt lopen met twee dampende bekers thee in haar handen.

"Het is nog steeds Lady Portia voor jou, Lucius. Lady Portia Herrington Briggs."

Ze zet de bekers neer op hetzelfde tafeltje waar Lucius een paar tellen geleden de brief neerlegde. Lucius snuift minachtend om haar titel.

"De rijkdom is je naar het hoofd gestegen. Bij de Heer van het Duister zijn we allemaal hetzelfde, met titel of zonder," zegt hij.

"Dat is misschien een van de voornaamste redenen waarom ik niet graag ter zake wil komen. Ik neem aan dat hij je gestuurd heeft?" vraagt Portia. Voor het eerst die avond trilt haar stem. Lucius' ogen vernauwen wanneer hij deze trilling opmerkt, maar hij kan niet ontdekken of het er een was uit angst.

"De Heer van het Duister heeft mij inderdaad de opdracht gegeven jou te bezoeken, Lady Portia. Hij is ervan overtuigd dat je een bepaalde waarde hebt voor zijn organisatie."

"Ongetwijfeld," grinnikt Portia en ze pakt een van de bekers thee. Ze neemt er een grote slok uit en verbrand daarbij haar tong. Hoestend zet ze de beker terug op tafel.

"De Heer straft direct," zegt Lucius, maar Portia begrijpt niet of hij nu God bedoelt of de Heer van Het Duitser. Ze gokt op de laatste aangezien Lucius er niet al te gelovig uitziet.

Kennelijk begint het geduld van Lucius op te raken, want hij pakt de brief van tafel en drukt hem in Portia's handen, die nog steeds last heeft van een verbrande tong. Dan loopt hij naar de voordeur en trekt hem open.

"Moet je geen thee meer?" vraagt Portia hem. Hij kijkt haar vernietigend aan, waarna hij met grote passen het huis uit loopt. Portia laat haar adem langzaam ontsnappen zodra de deur zich achter hem sluit.

De brief op de tafel trekt steeds weer haar aandacht, hoe erg ze ook probeert er geen aandacht aan te besteden. Na een kwartier naar de brief gestaard te hebben staat ze zuchtend op en pakt het van de tafel.

Met een gil laat ze het weer vallen als ze ziet dat de brief begint te roken en uiteindelijk vlam vat. Volledig in de veronderstelling dat het een brulbrief is wacht ze af tot de stem door de kamer zal galmen. Maar het gegil blijft uit.

Langzaam loopt Portia terug naar de plek waar ze de brief op de grond liet vallen. Ze ziet geen brief meer, alleen een hoopje as waarin iets van metaal glinstert. Nieuwsgierig reikt ze naar het stukje metaal toe, maar iets weerhoud haar ervan het vast te pakken.

"Doe niet zo gek," zegt ze tegen zichzelf en ze pakt het stuk metaal tussen het as vandaan. Ze draait het rond om te ontdekken wat het voorstelt. Ze ontdekt de vorm van het Duistere teken en precies op hetzelfde moment begint haar linkerarm te steken. Geschrokken kijkt ze naar haar arm, waar net een exacte kopie van het voorwerp wat ze in haar hand heeft in verschenen.

Geschokt staart Portia naar haar arm, waarop het Duistere teken glimt. Dan verdwijnt het weer, net zo snel als het verschenen is. Opgelucht laat ze zich in een stoel zakken en ademt diep in.

Als ze weer een beetje bijgekomen is begint ze te piekeren. Wat moet Voldemort van haar? Die vraag kan ze snel beantwoorden. Ze heeft iets wat hij niet heeft, al zou ze niet weten wat.

Lady Portia Herrington Briggs is de dochter van Lord en Lady Herrington Briggs, een afstammeling van de eeuwenoude en vooral steenrijke familie. Haar ouders zijn altijd al grote aanhangers geweest van de plannen van Heer Voldemort, maar hebben nooit overwogen om zich openlijk bij hem aan te sluiten.

Op een avond komt daar verandering in, als haar vader besluit zich bij zijn meester te voegen. Vanaf dat moment ziet Portia haar vader nog maar weinig en woont ze samen met haar moeder in hun grote landhuis in het zuiden van Engeland.

Niet lang voor de nederlaag van Heer Voldemort wordt Portia's vader vermoord door een Schouwer. Twee jaar daarna overlijdt haar moeder – naar wat het lijkt – een natuurlijke dood. Portia wordt opgevangen door haar hebberige tante en voltooid haar studie aan Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-pocus. Haar tante zorgt ervoor dat ze de helft van haar oorspronkelijke bezittingen kwijtraakt, waaronder het landhuis van haar ouders.

Portia verhuist naar Londen en neemt zich voor nooit meer in contact te komen met haar familie of iets wat daarmee te maken heeft. Daar hoort ook de organisatie van Heer Voldemort bij, die sinds een jaar weer actief is.

Portia zucht en staat op. Met haar toverstok ruimt ze het hoopje as op en laat de bekers met inmiddels koud geworden thee naar de keuken vliegen. Ze werpt een blik op de klok aan de muur en ziet dat het bijna half 2 is. Gapend gaat ze naar bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Die ochtend wordt Portia wakker van iemand die hard op de voordeur staat te kloppen. Geïrriteerd hijst ze zich uit bed, trekt haar badjas aan en loopt naar de voordeur.

Voor de deur staat een jonge vrouw onrustig van het ene op het andere been te bewegen. Ze kijkt nerveus om zich heen en kijkt opgelucht op als Portia de deur openen doet.

"Portia, eindelijk!" zegt ze als Portia haar binnen laat. "Ik heb een half uur op de deur staan rammen voor je eindelijk open deed!"

Portia kijkt slaperig naar de vrouw, die Nymphadora Tops heet. Ze kent Tops vanaf haar vijfde jaar op Zweinstein, toen ze samen een opdracht kregen voor Gedaanteverwisselingen. Sinds die opdracht zijn ze de beste vriendinnen en zien ze elkaar zovaak mogelijk. Tops heeft elke dag een andere kleur haar, wat op dit moment kauwgomroze is en werkt bij het Ministerie als Schouwer. Het was ook ooit Portia's droom om die baan te hebben, maar ze was er kennelijk niet geduldig genoeg voor.

Niet dat Portia nog veel hoeft te werken. Ondanks dat haar tante de helft van het fortuin heeft verspild, is er nog genoeg geld over om een welvarend leven te kunnen leiden. Omdat ze niet de hele dag binnen wil zitten werkt Portia een aantal dagen in de week bij Kreukniet & De Krimp, een kledingzaak op de Wegisweg.

"Sorry, ik lag te slapen. Nogal laat geworden gister," zegt Portia. Ze laat Tops binnen in haar huis en doet de deur achter zich dicht. Tops hangt haar jas op de kapstok en samen lopen ze naar de huiskamer.

"Ah, wie had je op bezoek?" vraagt Tops nieuwsgierig. Ze kijkt naar Portia's linkerarm. "Wat is er met je arm gebeurt?"

Portia kijkt ook naar haar arm en ziet dat het helemaal rood en opgezwollen is op de plek waar een dag daarvoor het Duistere Teken nog brandde. Ze trekt de mouw van haar badjas eroverheen.

"Ik zal me wel gestoten hebben," zegt ze ontwijkend. "Wil je wat drinken?"

Tops kijkt haar even schattend aan, maar knikt dan. Portia loopt naar de keuken om iets te drinken voor hun beiden in te schenken. Als ze terug komt zit Tops op de bank en neemt haar drankje gretig aan. Dan begint ze te vertellen over de gebeurtenissen op haar werk.

Portia kijkt naar haar zonder echt te luisteren naar wat ze zegt. Haar gedachten dwalen af naar de vorige avond, toen Lucius Malfidus in haar huiskamer verscheen. Ze weet nog precies hoe hij is de huiskamer verscheen van haar ouders. Portia was toen pas acht jaar, maar weet nog precies hoe hij haar vader eenzelfde brief gaf. Nu, bijna 18 jaar later speelde Voldemort hetzelfde spelletje met haar, alleen had ze het idee dat hij het dit keer een stuk vuiler zou gaan spelen.

Waarom wilde hij haar? Was het omdat haar vader altijd had gedaan wat hij van hem verwachtte? Waarom was hij überhaupt weer teruggekeerd? De wereld had zo vredig geleken toen het leek alsof Heer Voldemort dood was. Maar nu, na zestien jaar was hij weer terug, nog sterker dan hij daarvoor was.

"Port, luister je wel?" vraagt Tops. Ze houdt haar hoofd schuin en zwaait met een hand voor Portia's gezicht. Tops is de enige die Portia niet bij haar volledige naam noemt, ieder ander die dat niet doet wordt direct vervloekt.

"Ja, ik luister. Of niet, ik was even ergens anders met mijn gedachten. Sorry," zegt Portia en ze neemt een slok van haar koffie. Ze spuugt het vrijwel direct weer uit omdat ze is vergeten er melk en suiker in te doen.

"Nou, ik zei dus dat er binnenkort een etentje is bij de Wemels. En Molly heeft gevraagd of ik je meeneem!" gaat Tops enthousiast verder. Portia doet wat melk en suiker in haar koffie en neemt voor de tweede keer een slok.

"En je denkt dat ze mij er wel bij wil hebben?" zegt ze vertwijfeld. Tops grinnikt.

"Tuurlijk! Je bent een hartstikke lieve meid en niemand neemt je kwalijk voor wat je vader was," zegt ze en ze maakt zo'n breed armgebaar dat ze de vaas met bloemen die op het tafeltje naast de bank stond, omgooit. Met een klap valt de vaas op de grond. Geschrokken kijkt Tops naar de plas water die verschenen is op de grond, tussen de scherven van de vaas.

"Maakt niet uit, lieverd," zegt Portia voor Tops iets kan zeggen. Met een zwiep van haar toverstok staat de vaas weer terug op zijn plek, met geen enkele scheur of barst. "Maar denk je echt dat mevrouw Wemel het niet erg vind?"

Tops, die al helemaal hersteld schijnt te zijn van het ongelukje, grijnst.

"Maar natuurlijk! Ze heeft speciaal naar je gevraagd. Dus je komt maar lekker mee morgen, mijn neef komt ook, dus dan kan je gelijk met hem kennismaken!"

"Je neef?" zegt Portia verbaasd. "Ik wist niet dat je een neef had!"

"Jawel, je vind hem vast heel leuk. Hij heet Sirius en hij heeft zwart haar en -" begint Tops, maar Portia kapt haar af.

"Als je me maar niet aan hem gaat koppelen!" zegt ze. "Echt niet hoor, ik ken jou!"

"Oké, ik beloof het! Zolang jij maar meegaat en je gedraagt als een doorsnee meisje uit Londen. Dus niet gaan zeuren over je titel, enzovoort," grinnikt Tops. Portia kijkt haar gespeeld verontwaardigd aan.

"Hoe dúrf je! Ik zeg nooit tegen mensen dat ik Lady Portia Herrington Briggs heet!"

Tops grinnikt en drinkt het laatste beetje koffie uit de beker. Dan staat ze op en geeft Portia een stevige knuffel.

"Ik moet naar mijn werk, schatje. Ik ben op tijd thuis voor het eten!" grijnst ze. "Ik kom je morgen om een uur of zes ophalen oké?"

Portia knikt en laat Tops uit. Langzaam sluit ze de deur, zodat ze nog kan zien dat Tops verdwijnseld op het veldje voor haar huis. Ze gaat met haar rug tegen de voordeur aan staan en kijkt de huiskamer rond. Ze hoop dat er voorlopig geen tekenen van de Duistere kant zullen verschijnen, maar diep van binnen weet ze dondersgoed dat het valse hoop is. Wanneer zal haar tijd aanbreken?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Het is al donker als Portia terugkomt van haar werk. Ze gaat haar huis binnen en gooit de deur achter zich dicht. Ze legt haar mantel over een stoel en ploft op de bank neer.

Ze staart een tijdje voor zich uit, niet wetend wat ze moet doen. Misschien heeft Tops toch gelijk als ze zegt dat Portia nodig aan de man moet. Haat gedachtestroom wordt verstoord door getik op het raam.

Achter het glas zit een grote kerkuil, die er ietwat verwilderd uitziet door het slechte weer buiten. Portia staat op en doet het raam open. De uil wacht tot ze de brief van zijn poot heeft losgemaakt en vliegt daarna direct weer weg.

Achterdochtig kijkt Portia naar de brief waarop haar naam in krullerige letters staat vermeld. Ze draait de brief om, maar ziet geen afzender. De brief is verzegeld met een zwarte stempel, waarop een doodshoofd en een slang staan afgebeeld. Portia vreest het ergste, maar de nieuwsgierigheid wint het van de dwang om de brief direct te verbranden. Langzaam maakt ze de envelop open. Er zit één enkel stuk perkament in. Ze vouwt het open en is enigszins teleurgesteld bij het zien van zo weinig tekst.

_Twaalf januari, tweeëntwintig uur, Bellefleur nummer drie._

Zijn de enige woorden die het perkament sieren. De tekst is geschreven in hetzelfde krullende handschrift als op de voorkant van de envelop staat. Portia draait het papier om, op zoek naar meer tekst. Komt het van hém? Een angstig gevoel bekruipt haar. Twaalf januari is al over een week. Ze zal toch snel een beslissing moeten nemen of ze wil onderduiken of niet. Ze besluit het van zich af te zetten en er voorlopig geen aandacht meer aan te besteden. Ze heeft immers nog zeven dagen om te beslissen!

Portia stopt het stuk perkament terug in de envelop en stopt het tussen een paar oude uitgaven van de Ochtendprofeet. Om het probleem te kunnen vergeten besluit ze een lange, warme douche te nemen. Na een kwartier onder de straal gestaan te hebben voelt ze zich al een stuk beter. Ze gaat vroeg naar bed, want de volgende dag moet ze van acht tot vijf werken in de kledingzaak Kreukniet & de Krimp.

De volgende ochtend staat Portia vroeg op en maakt zich klaar om naar haar werk te gaan. Ze kleedt zich aan, smeert een paar toasts met marmelade en verlaat haar huis, met haar dikke reismantel stevig omgeslagen. Het heeft weer gesneeuwd en Portia moet moeite doen om haar voortuin uit te komen. Op het veldje voor haar huis verdwijnseld ze, na gekeken te hebben of niemand haar ziet.

De hele dag kan Portia zich maar slecht concentreren op haar werk. Het is haar net te binnen geschoten dat ze die avond met Tops naar de Wemels gaat en ze heeft helemaal niets om aan te trekken! Ze legt het probleem uit aan haar collega Anne – tevens de eigenaar van de winkel - die smakelijk om haar moet lachen.

"Meisje toch, je werkt nota bene in een kledingwinkel! Kies gewoon iets leuks uit, er zijn op dit moment toch weinig klanten."

"Bedankt, An," zegt Portia enthousiast. Ze gooit haar lange zwarte haar over haar schouder terwijl ze een rek vol gewaden aandachtig bekijkt. "Je helpt me behoorlijk uit de nesten."

"Geen dank, liefje. Komt er nog knap volk?" grinnikt Anne.

"Als je daarmee mannen bedoelt, ik zou het niet weten," zegt Portia ongeïnteresseerd. "Wat vind je van deze?"

Ze houdt zich een donkerblauwe jurk voor, die net over haar knieën komt. De jurk heeft een ronde hals en een blote rug. Anne bekijkt de jurk schattend voor ze antwoord geeft.

"Hij zal je vast prachtig staan," zegt ze langzaam. "Maar denkt je niet dat het een beetje te bloot is voor een simpel etentje?"

"Ja, je zult vast wel gelijk hebben. Ik ga op zoek naar iets simpelers," grijnst Portia en ze loopt door naar het volgende rek.

De rest van haar werktijd is ze op zoek naar een gepaste outfit. Tussendoor helpt ze een paar klanten, maar het zijn er niet veel deze keer. Nu Voldemort weer terug is blijven de mensen liever thuis en hebben ze weinig te vieren. Om vijf uur zegt Portia, Anne gedag en verdwijnseld ze naar huis. Uiteindelijk heeft Portia een simpele jurk gekocht, maar is ze er nog niet zeker van of ze hem aantrekt. Eerst wil ze Tops' mening horen, voordat ze vreselijk voor gek loopt.

"Je bent gewoon te lang niet op een feestje geweest," vindt Tops, als ze samen met Portia voor haar kledingkast staat. "Ik moet je gewoon vaker meenemen, of je moet eindelijk een vriendje zoeken."

"Ik word nooit uitgenodigd op feestjes! Dat is mijn schuld niet. Mensen denken automatisch dat ik een verwend nest ben die elke avond een andere vipparty bezoekt," zegt Portia boos.

"Dat krijg je als je een titel hebt. Dan wordt je gezien als iemand met veel geld, een enorm huis en een nog groter ego. Maar zoals ik al zei, ik zal je wel vaker meenemen," zegt Tops en ze trekt een witte blouse en een zwarte broek uit Portia's kast. "Dit trek je aan en waag het niet om erop te morsen!"

"Ja, mammie. Nee, mammie," zegt Portia met een babystemmetje. Ze vlucht naar de badkamer voor Tops haar kan vervloeken.

"Klaar?" vraagt Tops als Portia na tien minuten nog niet uit de badkamer is. Ze bekijkt zichzelf in de spiegel naast Portia's bed.

"Bijna!" roept Portia. Snel doet ze nog een beetje mascara op en stormt de badkamer uit. "Hoe zie ik eruit?"

"Als ik een man was had ik je allang ten huwelijk gevraagd," grinnikt Tops. "Zou rood me staan?"

"Ik denk dat je het beter roze kan houden, lieverd," zegt Portia. "Hoe laat worden we eigenlijk verwacht op dat etentje?

"

Tops kijkt op haar horloge en schrikt.

"Zo'n tien minuten geleden," zegt ze geschokt. Als twee gillende tieners rennen ze de slaapkamer uit, grissen hun mantels van een stoel en rennen het huis uit. Op het veldje voor Portia's huis verdwijnselen ze.

Ze verschijnen weer op een groot erf waar een paar kippen rond scharrelen. Er staat een vervallen schuur en het huis verbaas Portia. Het is minstens vijf verdiepingen hoog en staat een beetje scheef. Het zal haar dan ook niets verbazen als het met toverkracht overeind wordt gehouden.

Naast Tops loopt Portia naar de voordeur, waar een oude ketel en een hele stapel kaplaarzen liggen. Tops grijnst om haar verbaasde gezicht.

"Welkom in het Nest!"

Ze klopt op de deur en Portia kijkt nieuwsgierig om zich heen. In de tuin groeien de raarste planten en bomen, er is een vijver waar zo te zien genoeg kikkers in zitten en uit een hol onder een knoestige boom verschijnt een tuinkabouter, die Portia alleen uit boeken kent.

"Wie is daar?" klinkt een nerveuze vrouwenstem van achter de deur.

"Ik ben het, Tops. Ik heb Portia meegenomen," zegt Tops. De deur zwaait open en een gedrongen vrouw met vuurrood haar verschijnt in de deuropening.

"Tops, wat fijn dat je er bent! We vroegen ons al af waar je bleef," zegt ze hartelijk. Dan wend ze zich tot Portia en lacht vriendelijk. "Welkom in het Nest, Portia. Ik ben Molly, de huisvrouw hier."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Portia ziet al snel wie bij de familie Wemel hoort en wie niet. De kinderen van Molly hebben allemaal het vuurrode haar geërfd van hun beide ouders, want ook Molly's man - die Arthur heet – heeft rood haar.

De volgende aan wie Portia wordt voorgesteld heet Remus Lupos. Hoewel ze hem niet oud schat, heeft hij grijze strepen in zijn bruine haar en is zijn kleding oud en versleten. Hij ziet er niet erg gezond uit. Portia voelt zich een beetje schuldig tussen de mensen die naar haar idee niet zwemmen in het geld. Daar staat ze dan, in haar dure kleding. Ze glimlach beleefd naar Remus en laat zich dan door Tops meeslepen naar de volgende persoon.

"Port, dit is mijn neef Sirius Zwarts," grijnst Tops. Sirius heeft zwart haar en prachtige ogen. Even weet Portia niet wat ze moet zeggen, maar dan geeft ze hem een hand en glimlacht verlegen.

"Ken ik jou ergens van?" vraag hij. Hij knipoogt en Portia bloost. Ze kijkt even naar Tops, die tevreden grijnst.

"Als jij je kleding koopt bij Kreukniet & de Krimp, dan ken ik je misschien wel. Verder kom ik niet vaak het huis uit," zegt ze zelfverzekerd, met een vriendelijke glimlach.

"Hm, nee ik kom daar vrijwel nooit. Laat ik zeggen dat ik daar nog niet echt de tijd voor heb gehad."

Voor Portia kan vragen waarom roept Molly hen voor het eten. Portia gaat tussen Tops en Remus Lupos inzitten en schept eten op haar bord. Het eten is heerlijk en ze vergeet niet om Molly daarmee te complimenteren.

"Zo, Portia, wat doe jij zoal voor de kost," vraagt Remus geïnteresseerd. Portia schept nog wat gebakken aardappels op voor ze antwoord geeft.

"Ik werk in een kledingwinkel, een paar dagen in de week," zegt ze. "Het verdient niet echt veel, maar ik heb wat te doen. Het geld heb ik toch niet al te hard nodig, mijn ouders hebben me aardig wat nagelaten."

"Ik hoorde van mevrouw Tops hier dat je ouders van hoge afkomst waren," zegt Remus. Portia kijkt even opzij naar Tops, die schuldig grijnst.

"Ja, inderdaad. Ik probeer er niet al te erg mee te koop te lopen, want sommige mensen schijnen het een rede te vinden om me af te schilderen als een verwend nest."

"Ik zou niet durven," grijnst Remus en hij knipoogt. Portia glimlacht naar hem en concentreert zich dan weer op haar eten. Ze vindt het irritant dat Tops heeft verteld over haar afkomst, maar is opgelucht dat Remus het goed opvatte. Misschien heeft ze dan toch talent om vrienden te maken.

Als iedereen het toetje hebben verorberd – zelfgemaakte aardbeienijs, Molly's specialiteit, zoals Arthur het noemde – krijgen ze nog een glaasje advocaat. Portia leunt achterover in haar stoel bij de haard en sluit haar ogen. Als zij ze weer opent kijkt ze recht in de glinsterende ogen van Sirius. Hij glimlacht.

"Liet ik je schrikken?" vraagt hij. Hij gaat naast haar zitten en leunt voorover, zijn handen warmend bij de haard.

"Doe niet zo gek," zegt Portia. Hij kijkt haar onderzoekend aan.

"Je bent opgegroeid in een rijk gezin, is het niet?" vraagt hij haar. Portia's glimlach verdwijnt en binnensmond vervloekt ze Tops omdat ze zo'n flapuit is.

"Tops zeker weer?" vraagt ze. Hij schudt zijn hoofd.

"Nee, ze heeft niets over ze gezegd. Ik zie het aan je manier van lopen en hoe jij je hoofd omhoog houdt, heel trots."

"Je hebt er verstand van," zegt Portia een beetje verbaasd. Sirius haalt zijn schouders op en grinnikt.

"Dat valt me gewoon op."

"Wat bedoelde je net toen je zei dat je er nog geen tijd voor had gehad?" vraagt Portia ineens. Het schoot haar ineens weer te binnen. Sirius neemt de tijd voor hij antwoord geeft. Hij leunt achterover in zijn stoel en kijkt haar schattend aan, alsof hij twijfelt of hij wel antwoord moet geven.

"Ik heb een hele tijd in Azkaban gezeten, voor moord," zegt hij uiteindelijk. Portia kijkt hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Jij bent geen type om een moord te plegen. Het was een fout, is het niet?"

"Ja, eigenlijk wel," zegt hij, maar hij vertelt niet verder. "Dat is de rede dat ik nog niet bij Kreukniet & de Krimp ben geweest."

"Had je daar dan een keer naartoe gegaan?" vraagt Portia.

"Nu ik weet dat jij er werkt zeker," zegt Sirius. Hij glimlacht naar haar en buigt zich dan weer naar het vuur. Portia staart naar een foto op de openhaard, in gedachten verzonken. Die worden bruut verstoord door Tops, de haar hard op haar hoofd slaat.

"Hè, doe even rustig met haar, Tops. Straks breekt ze haar nek nog," grinnikt Sirius.

"Dat zou een ramp zijn," antwoordt Tops en ze grijnst veelbetekend naar hem. Hij lijkt de hint niet te begrijpen.

"Waarom sla je me op mijn hoofd, Tops?" vraagt Portia lichtelijk geïrriteerd.

"Ik wil naar huis. En aangezien ik bij jou slaap moet jij dus mee," zegt ze. Langzaam staat Portia op en geeft Sirius een hand.

"Nou, dan zie ik je nog wel een keer," zegt ze. Hij knikt. Portia neemt ook afscheid van Remus en de Wemels, bedankt Molly voor het eten en gaat daarna met Tops de deur uit. Op het erf verdwijnselen ze weer, om weer te verschijnen op het veldje voor Portia's huis.

"En, hoe vond je hem?" vraagt Tops als ze binnen zijn en Portia, Tops' bed opmaakt.

"Wie?" vraagt Portia onschuldig. Tops zucht geërgerd. Ze gaat op het bed zitten wat Portia net aan het opmaken is.

"Sirius natuurlijk!"

"Oh," zegt Portia dom. Ze klopt Tops' kussen extra lang op. "Ik vond hem wel aardig."

"Doe niet zo achterlijk. De eerste keer dat je zijn ogen zag was je al weg van hem," grinnikt Tops. Portia ramt haar met een kussen. Binnen de kortste keren ontstaat er een enorm kussengevecht. Als Tops het matras van het bed trekt vind Portia het welletjes. Ze legt Tops in de houdgreep en gaar bovenop haar zitten.

"Oké, misschien vind ik hem meer dan aardig. Maar zoiets kan je toch niet bepalen in één avond?" vraagt ze twijfelend.

"Dan ken je mijn neef nog niet," grinnikt Tops gesmoord, met haar hoofd in een kussen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Het sneeuwt de hele week en Portia heeft steeds meer moeite om haar voortuin uit te komen. Ze vraagt een paar kinderen om haar voortuin sneeuwvrij te maken, maar dat is vergeefse moeite. Binnen enkele minuten ligt er alweer een laagje sneeuw. Portia gaat chagrijnig naar haar werk, mede door het werk en omdat Sirius nog steeds niet langs is gekomen, wat haar een beetje teleurstelt. Anne probeert haar op te vrolijken, als ze voor de zoveelste keren met een rothumeur aankomt in de kledingwinkel.

"Hè Portia, hij is je heus niet vergeten hoor. Hij zal zelf ook wel een baan hebben, dus misschien heeft hij het gewoon druk," zegt ze. Portia haalt haar schouders op.

"Het zal wel," zegt ze. "Wanneer houdt het nou eindelijk op met regenen! Ik word gek al ik nog één keer mijn broek moet drogen."

Ze pakt haar toverstok en richt hem op haar broekspijpen, die door de sneeuw helemaal nat zijn geworden. Langzaam worden ze weer warm en droog. Anne kijkt haar bezorgd aan.

"Ik weet niet wat er met jou aan de hand is, Portia. Misschien moet je een paar dagen vakantie nemen, er zijn toch niet veel klanten."

"En me dan thuis helemaal dood gaan zitten vervelen?" vraagt Portia haar. Anne schudt haar hoofd en zucht.

"Ik bedoel dat je er even tussenuit moet. Ga naar familie of vrienden, een ander land!" zegt ze geagiteerd.

"Dat is het probleem. Ik heb geen vrienden buiten Tops en mijn familie is of uitgeroeid of heeft ervoor gezorgd dat ik de helft van mijn oorspronkelijke bezittingen ben kwijtgeraakt. Maar misschien ga ik wel op vakantie, als Tops kan vrij nemen," zegt Portia. "Wil je koffie?"

Anne knikt en Portia verdwijnt naar achter om koffie te zetten. Terwijl de koffie pruttelt in het apparaat staart ze door het raam, waarachter de sneeuwvlokken nog steeds neervallen. Ze vraagt zich af waarom ze zich eigenlijk zo gedraagt. Is ze echt zo verbitterd? Ze besluit haar excuses aan te bieden aan Anne voor haar botte gedrag. Ze loopt terug de winkel in met een dienblad met twee koppen koffie.

"An, ik wilde even zeggen dat het me spijt dat -" begint ze, maar ziet dat Anne niet achter de toonbank staat. Ze staat te praten met een man met zwart haar en prachtige ogen.

"Sirius! Wat doe jij nou hier?" vraagt Portia verbaasd en ze laat het dienblad met koffie bijna uit haar handen vallen. Snel zet ze het op de toonbank.

"Ik was in de buurt, dus ik denk ik kom even langs," zegt Sirius met een glimlach. Anne kijkt Portia aan met een veelzeggende 'wow wat een leuke' blik. "Je hebt zeker geen pauze?"

Portia kijkt naar Anne en die grijnst. "Ach, het is toch niet zo druk. Je krijgt een uur van me," zegt ze.

"Bedankt, Anne. En nog sorry van mijn gedrag van daarnet," zegt Portia. Ze pakt haar mantel van de kapstok en volgt Sirius naar buiten. Het is opgehouden met sneeuwen, maar er ligt nog een behoorlijke laag sneeuw en het is erg koud.

"Had je niet verwacht dat ik zou komen?" vraagt Sirius, na een lange stilte.

"Nee, eigenlijk niet," zegt Portia na lang denken. "Meestal komen mensen dat soort beloften niet na."

"Nou, mij kan je vertrouwen," grinnikt Sirius. Hij wijst naar een café aan het einde van de straat. "Zullen we daar wat gaan eten?"

Portia, die inmiddels rammelt van de honger, knikt opgetogen. Ze is het zat om door de sneeuw te moeten ploegen, met bevroren vingers en tenen. Sirius gaat haar voor het café binnen, waar het tot Portia's opluchting lekker warm en droog is. Ze krijgen een tafel dicht bij de haard aangeboden, waar ze dankbaar haar handen en voeten warmt.

"Ik háát sneeuw," moppert ze. "Het enige wat het voortbrengt is een hoop ellende."

Sirius verschuilt zijn gezicht achter de menukaart, zodat Portia hem niet ziet lachen. Ze hoort hem gedempt grinniken achter het papier van café de Hippogrief. Het blijft een tijdje stil als ze allebei uitzoeken wat ze willen eten.

"Ik hoop dat je het me niet kwalijk neemt dat ik niet altijd even tactvol ben," zegt Sirius. Hij legt de menukaart naast zijn bord neer en wenkt een ober. "Na vele jaren in Azkaban ben ik dat een beetje verleerd."

Portia staart naar zijn verweerde gezicht als hij de ober verteld wat hij wil eten. Ze vraagt zich af wat hij heeft meegemaakt in Azkaban. Mensen zeggen dat het er verschrikkelijk is, maar wat maakt het zo erg? De eenzaamheid, of iets wat Portia zelf niet kan bevatten? Het duurt een tijdje voor ze doorheeft dat Sirius nu tegen haar praat en niet tegen de ober.

"Portia, wat wilde jij nu?" vraagt Sirius haar met een glimlach. Portia kijkt hem verbaasd aan en schud haar hoofd. Dan wend ze zich naar de ober.

"Ik zou graag alleen een fles elfenwijn hebben."

"Wilt u niets eten?" vraagt de ober, terwijl hij de bestelling opschrijft. Portia schudt afwezig haar hoofd. Er is haar net iets te binnen geschoten, waar ze zich ernstig zorgen over maakt.

"Wil je echt niets anders dan wijn?" vraagt Sirius haar. Portia probeert zich op zijn gezicht te concentreren in plaats van aan de gedachte van het briefje onder de stapel Ochtendprofeten. Ze schudt weer haar hoofd, dit keer vastberaden.

"Ik heb geen honger," zegt ze. Sirius kijkt haar even aan met een blik die niets van zijn gevoelens veraard, en kijkt daarna uit het raam, naar de sneeuwvlokken die weer naar beneden komen. Diep van binnen weer Portia dat ze het voor zichzelf verpest heeft, maar dat kan haar op dit moment weinig schelen.

Sirius zegt niks meer tot de ober het eten en de wijn brengt. De ober zet het eten neer, schenkt de wijn in en verlaat de tafel met een buiging. Portia kijkt naar de bloedrode wijn die in het wijnglas rond kolkt, maar drinkt geen slok. Ze voelt dat Sirius naar haar kijkt, maar reageert niet.

"Waarom eet je niets? Wat is er aan de hand?" vraagt hij langzaam. Portia wend haar blik af van het glas wijn en staart uit het raam.

"Niets waar jij je druk om hoeft te maken," zegt ze. Dan staat ze op en trekt haar jas aan. "Mijn pauze is om, ik moet terug naar de winkel. Tot ziens."

Ze legt wat geld op de tafel en loopt het café uit, zonder nog iets te zeggen. Ze baant zich een weg door de sneeuw, terug naar de winkel. Eenmaal binnen komt Anne naar haar toe om verhaal te halen, maar Portia negeert haar totaal. Ze werkt tot sluitingstijd en verlaat de winkel zonder ook maar een woord gezegd te hebben.


End file.
